Mislead
by Tsukikate Chiharu
Summary: Set after the Forgotten Portrait ending. Garry was just deceiving himseft.


**Title: Mislead**

**Fandom: Ib**

**Summary: Set after the Forgotten Portrait ending, when Garry died and became a painting. Five years later, Ib comes back.**

**A/N: As usual, I know there are some errors in here….but please enjoy this fic**

* * *

Garry wasn't used to deceiving people. He was a good guy, after all. Telling lies and mislead other wasn't the thing he liked to do. But since he died and became a part of this eerie museum, his personality had changed little by little, and now a part of him was somewhat twisted and cold. Also, the purple=haired man had developed a strange desire for "playing" with the visitors that were dragged here, just like the rest of this world.

Playing with the visitors was his job, though. Because he used to be a real human, he could easily do what Mary had done before: pretending he was a lost visitor from the museum and was trying to get out, then guided them to a trap or just plucked out their roses when caught off-guard.

But it didn't always work. It was just like before, when Garry himself found out that the blonde girl wasn't human, there was a few visitors realized that, and when they did, he simply got out of their way, and sometimes even showed them how to get out.

The rest of the museum got angry at first, since they thought he was betraying them. But when he explained it was the game's rules, they became quite interested in it and played along his game. Garry thought he would do this for eternity, or maybe until someone set his painting on fire.

But still, he felt lonely. It was strange to have such feeling when you're surrounded by various paintings, statuses and creepy dolls. However, those weren't human, and he often recalled a young, quiet girl who travelled with him in the past.

"Forgotten Portrait! Forgotten Portrait! There's a guest in our house! It's your turn! It's your turn!" The purple-haired man snapped out of his thought when he heard the voice of one of the doll.

" Where's the visitor?" He quickly stood up and looked at the blue doll.

" At the Abstract Art painting! Lady in Blue just informed us! It's time to start that game of yours!" The doll giggled, then ran away.

Garry shook his head, then walked out of the toy box. Abstract Art…It was where he met her for the first time, wasn't it?

He was using the typical play: "accidentally" bumped into the visitor, then claimed that he was looking for a way out and gained their trust.

The girl standing next to him was no different. She told him that she was wandering in the museum, then suddenly found herself standing in the red hallway with a red rose on her hand. Garry faked a smile and said he was the same as her, then comforted the girl that they would find the way out together.

The purple-haired man didn't lie. Instead of playing along the script, he was going to protect her and led her to the exit.

Because this visitor was different.

" Oh, I haven't told you my name. Sorry." The girl smiled, then continued. "I'm Ib. And you?"

Because she was the girl whom traveled with him a few years ago.

She still looked the same. Her brown hair was flowing around her shoulders. Her eyes were in the crimson color. She was wearing a skirt, just like before. The only thing that seemed to change a bit is her personality. She was a little cheerful now.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice.

The man shook his head and returned to reality. "Sorry, I was spacing out" He faked another smile. "I'm Garry." He said his name and stared at the girl, hoping it would remind her something about him.

"Garry, then. Nice to meet you."

Of course Ib didn't remember. He bit his lips. He knew. He knew everyone would forget their time here the moment they jumped through the Fabricated World painting.

But still… she saw his painting, although it was replaced by another painting a few days later, since nobody in Guertena's World wanted to blow up his cover, and she had his lighter, which probably was thrown away by her parents since it was a dangerous thing for children. Still…

" Garry, can you help me remove this status?"

He hoped that the girl he loved would remember him.

" Sure."

But it seemed impossible. However, he'd help her get out of here. He'd break his game's rules for her. He just wanted her to be saving.

Although he had waited for so long…waited for a day she returned….

"Hey Ib… Why did you came to this museum?" He asked while they were walking through the Sketchbook.

" It was my birthday, so my parents took me to this exhibition. I have been going to this museum every year since I was nine."

" Is that so…. How old are you now, Ib?"

" I'm 15."

"Oh." His eyes were fixed on the tulip next to a house. So 5 years had passed… He had lost track of time when he was in the museum.. It seemed like a year to him, but time flew faster than he thought.

" You don't get bored? After all, the exhibition was the same every year."

"Not really." She shook her head. "I feel like I lost something here since the first time I left. It was strange, but I kept looking at the painting and feel like I'm looking for my friend or something." She smiled and held her rose near to her chest.

Garry felt something hurt inside his chest, but said nothing.

"Um… Is there really a key in here…?" The brown-haired girl said hesitantly and glance at the toy box.

"I don't know…maybe if we looked carefully, we'll see…"This was the part where he pushed the other into the toy box, but he wouldn't do something like that to Ib…

"I don't think I see any—Ah!" The girl leaned forward to look and suddenly lost her balance.

"Ib!" The purple-haired man successfully grabbed the girl, but then felt something pushed him and fell into the toy box along with Ib.

"Urgh…" Garry stood up from where he was lying, his eyes darted from the dolls, statuses and mannequin heads around the room to a small figure lying not to far away from him.

"I-Ib! Are you okay?" He quickly walked to the girl and helped her get up.

"I'm fine…But my rose.." The brown-haired girl looked around. There were red petals on the floor, but there was no sign of her rose.

"Don't worry, we'll find it. Can you walk?" It looked like she had injuries all over her body.

"I think I can… Maybe my rose wasn't damaged that much." She stood straight up, but her eyes then widen." T-There's my rose!"

The purple-haired man looked to where she was pointing, and saw a doll holding a red rose. The doll smiled and ran up the stairs across the room.

"We're following it." He grabbed her hand and dashed to the stairs.

They appeared at what looked like a hall decorated with blue roses drawing? Garry frowned when he saw some red petals on the floor. Some memories flashed back to him. No, he wouldn't let it turned out like the last time. He'd save her!

" Ib, are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly when seeing the girl slowed down.

"I'm fine." But she leaned against the wall and breathed heavily.

" Ib, you stay here. I'll go get your rose back…Just wait for me here, okay?" he helped her to sit down, then ran across the hall.

He didn't realize where he left her.

He found the doll sitting at the end of the hall. It was plucking Ib's rose out slowly.

"Forgotten Portrait! You weren't at your game today so I helped you! I was about to push Ib in, but she fell and you grabbed her, so I pushed your instead! It was fun! Fun fun fun! Now you can continue your game!" The doll giggled and gave him the rose. " You like plucking out other's roses, right? Is it because your rose was plucked out by Mary so now you want revenge?"

"Shut up!" He said coldly. "I'm playing a different game this time, so don't try to help me." He lied and looked at the rose. There was one petal left… He'd better returned this to Ib… There was a vase outside… He could save her…

"Oooooooooooh! A different game? Father said you can play whatever game you want, but don't betray us!" The doll let out another giggled, then ran away.

Garry stood there for a few second to make sure the doll had gone completely. Then he turned around and walked back to Ib.

" Hey Ib, I got your rose back." He smiled and walked to her, but froze when saw the tears in her eyes.

"… What's wrong?"

"I remembered." She said simply. "I remembered you now. You die because of me."

The purple-haired man stared at her. How could she remember him?

"I saw your painting. It's the same painting I saw when I returned to the real museum."

Garry looked up. He found out that he had left her next to the Forgotten Portrait painting.

Funny… It was when she was about to get out did she remember him. It was funny…

"Garry?" He could hear her worried voice, but it didn't matter now. She'd forget him again if she got out of here. He didn't want that. It was true that he wanted to save her, but he didn't want to lose her again.

And that's when he realized he had been deceiving himself all this time.

" Garry?" He heard her voice again and looked at her. Somehow, the twisted part of him rose, and a smirk spread across his face.

" Welcome to the World of Guertena, Ib."

He said as he plucked out the last petal of her rose.


End file.
